


Bodyguard Sokka- Zukka

by yourmomsphatass



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Minor Sokka/Suki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wet Dream, stupid sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmomsphatass/pseuds/yourmomsphatass
Summary: This is a Zukka fanfic inspired by @/ tonftyhw on tiktok's fanart.Sokka becomes Zuko's bodyguard to help out because there have been many assassination attempts.This is a smut, so enjoy.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), zukka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 306





	Bodyguard Sokka- Zukka

Zuko had been firelord for a month when the first attempt of an assassination occured, to comebat this issue he decided to meet with the Gaang for help. He had other people help protect him, but he found that they were unable to help and Zuko was getting tired of being the one who ends up protecting his own guards.

“I don’t understand why you need a bodyguard.” Toph smirked. Zuko sat down at the table sitting next to her.

“Dude, you are a top-notch firebender,” Sokka added as he took a seat next to Katara and Aang who were engaged in their own conversation. 

Zuko flustered, “was that a compliment, Sokka?”

“No,” Sokka brought a finger up, smiling, “it’s the truth.” Before Zuko could say anything Toph cut them off.

“Well Sokka, don’t sell yourself short.”

Aang chimed in, “Yeah, Sokka you’re a pretty good fighter!” 

“I mean,” Sokka giggled.

“Look what y’all did you gave him a big head again.” Katara retorted.

Zuko stared at Sokka. 'Look at the way he laughs, and his smile.' Zuko deep in thought was caught off guard by Aang waving his hand in front of his face.

“Huh?” Zuko snapped out of his trance.

“I said, why don’t you get Sokka to be your bodyguard.” Sokka smiled at him. 

“Don’t you have other things you have to do?” Zuko questioned if Sokka would really be down with guarding him, I mean they were always friends but Sokka still had other people. 'Shit, Suki.' He almost forgot about her if he was honest. 

“Well, uh…” Sokka began, “not really. Suki and I are on a break, she is busy saving everyone.” Zuko frowned, “and I want to stay in the Fire Nation for a while. Y’know those flaming fire flakes aren’t gonna eat themselves.”

It was agreed that the boys were going to be spending a lot of time together then. Sokka wanted to explore some more, he’s not staying for you, Zuko reminded himself. 

Aang and Katara went to visit the South Water Tribe, while Toph traveled back home to see her parents. Sokka was going to be staying at the castle since it would be easier. He chose to wear Kyoshi Warrior clothing during the day. 

(A/N: Sokka said it was because he wanted people to know the warriors existed but we all know it’s an excuse for him to wear a skirt.)

“Morning Firelord Zuko.” Sokka barged into his room.

“Agh!” Zuko screamed, “you scared me!”

“Oh whine about it later,” Sokka laughed and opened the blinds. “It’s late and I don’t know who he is, but some weird dude is here to see you.”

Sokka walked out his room and Zuko quickly got changed and walked out to see an old friend. It was an old friend of Uncle Iroh’s and the two talked for a while and he left to go see Iroh at his tea shop.

When the older man left Sokka walked back to Zuko’s side, “Can we go out now, I’m bored.” Zuko rolled his eyes.

“You do know I’ve got actual work to do, right?” He scoffed and Sokka looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “Fine-” Sokka grabbed his wrist and ran with him to the common area. 

They spent the day walking around, well it was really Sokka leading Zuko around and occasionally Zuko telling the water tribe boy what he used to do with his mother. 

“You know I never took you for the tourist type.” Zuko stated, the boys finally sat down on a bench secluded from the marketplace.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” He admitted. He started throwing his flaming hot flakes in the air, trying to catch them in his mouth.

Zuko laughed at him, “You’re so bad at that, here hand me the bag.” Sokka reluctantly handed over the snack, and to his surprise Zuko got it first try.

“What- How, this is not fair!” Zuko burst out laughing at his voice crack.

“It’s really simple.” He stated.

“Bet you can’t get it in my mouth.” Sokka declared, and Zuko hesitated for a moment. Sokka opened his mouth and Zuko threw it in.

“Damn! I bet I can get it.” Zuko handed him the bag, and Sokka tried but continuously missed.

“Gimme the bag back, you’re wasting them!” Zuko reached for the bag and Sokka held it behind his head making Zuko fall towards him. 

“Umm,” Zuko gulped. He looked into Sokka’s eyes, then towards his lips. 'His lips look so nice, I could just lean in right now- No, Zuko calm down.' Zuko could feel what he thought was his own heartbeat, but was surprised when he realized it was actually Sokka’s. 'Why is he nervous, shit I’m still right on top of him.' Zuko couldn’t bring himself to move, the boys sat there for what felt like an entire minute but were abruptly interrupted by a flame coming towards the two.

Sokka rolled Zuko off the bench to the ground, landing on top of him. He immediately jumped off and pulled his fans out to block the firebender’s attack.

Zuko jumped off, throwing a flame back at the attacker.

“Firelord Zuko, you must die.” The man stated, and a group of others popped up out of nowhere. Sokka and Zuko faced their backs to each other as the group circled around the boys.

“Really guys! This is my first day.” Sokka blurted out.

“This is your bodyguard, he’s nothing but a teen.” A man patronized, and in response Zuko sent a flame attack his way. The older man was unable to control it.

“Sokka,” Zuko whispered, “they aren’t all firebenders, I’ll get the ones who are first.” Sokka nodded and the two fought against the group. The boys being outnumbered didn’t scare them considering they’ve both fought a lot before. 

The fire nation police finally showed up and arrested the group after Zuko and Sokka had already put them on the ground. 

The boys walked back to the palace in silence. When they got back Sokka noticed the cut on Zuko’s arm.

“Zuko, what happened?” Sokka pointed towards his bleeding arm.

“It’s nothing, I’ll be fine.” Zuko covered it.

“No it’s not dumbass,” Sokka grabbed his arm and ran to grab a wrap to stop the bleeding. They sat down on Zuko’s couch as Sokka wrapped him up.

“I was supposed to protect you.” Sokka murmured, thinking the fireboy wouldn’t hear him as he set the bandages down.

Zuko grabbed Sokka’s chin to look towards him, not fully realizing what he was doing, “It’s okay Sokka.” Without thinking too much, Sokka lunges towards him. Slamming his lips onto Zuko.

Zuko hesitates for a second, then pushes himself into Sokka. 'His lips are soft.' Sokka breaks the kiss for a second. 

“Is this okay?” Zuko doesn’t respond and instead pulls Sokka’s shirt and kisses him more passionately than before.

Sokka gets on top of him on the couch in a swift motion, straddling Zuko. Sokka kisses down Zuko’s neck until he finds the spot. Zuko lets out a moan. A type of moan that Sokka’s sure he’s never heard. Sokka abuses the spot, sending blood flow to a spot that he became painfully aware was out in the open. 

'How are you going to forget you’re wearing a dress, idiot!' Sokka internally screams but his thought process is overwritten when Zuko takes off his shirt. Leaving Zuko out on display for Sokka.

“Wow, I didn’t know the firelord would be out there stripping his shirt off for a Water Tribe peasant.” Sokka teased.

“Shut up and continue what you were doing.” Zuko leaned up, kissing Sokka’s neck.

“Ok, you convinced me.” He pushed Zuko back down, caressing his body while grinding his hips against Zuko, realizing how hard he was getting Sokka knew he couldn’t tease him much more. 

“I can take care of that for you.” Sokka stated, whispering in Zuko’s ear making Zuko emit a whimper, “Ok.” Sokka climbed off of Zuko and got on his knees in front of Zuko. He spread his legs open and Sokka pulled his pants down enough to get a clear idea of Zuko’s size.

Sokka teased the other’s dick which was constrained by a thin layer of fabric. 

“Come on, Sokka.” Zuko moaned out.

Sokka decided to cut the teasing short, and released his dick. Sokka immediately began stroking it, Zuko winced at his touch. 

“Haven’t been pleased in a while, Zuko?” Sokka laughed, but Zuko was unable to form words much less think of an answer. 

Sokka wrapped his lips around his tip, using his hand to continue stroking the rest of him. Zuko gripped onto the couch. Sokka couldn’t handle how hot he was and how he wanted to please him, he fully took Zuko in his mouth and used his freehand to stroke his own dick. 

“Sokka,” Zuko called out.

Sokka shot up in his bed, fuck. He fell asleep as soon as they got back. 

“Sokka, I could hear you from my room. You good?” Zuko called out. Sokka tried to get a note on what time it was and what had actually happened and what he had dreamt and what actually happened. 

“I’m fine,” He said embarrassed, “hey what happened when we got back?”

“Uh, you bandaged me up and went to bed.” Zuko said concerned. “What do you think happened?” Zuko remembered what Sokka said to him, ‘I was supposed to protect you.’ He wished he could’ve said something back but he was too flustered. 'Stop it Zuko, he was just saying that because he’s your bodyguard.'

“Nothing. I’m good now, you can go back to bed.” Zuko flinched at his harsh words but made his way out of his room.

Sokka realized how hard he was. He was too deep in thought to do anything about it: 'What was that dream about? I have someone, I mean we’re broken up but still. And what happened before we were interrupted in the park earlier? Spirits, I’m just going to bed.'


End file.
